


Pizza and Beer

by maryagrawatson



Series: Mina [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little add-on snippet to my proper story 'The Clues He Missed.'</p><p>I have a few more words written in this universe, so I may add to the series again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza and Beer

After the baby's born, Greg comes by with pizza to celebrate. Any excuse to drink my beer, I guess. But he always remembers to get ham and pineapple for my half of the pie, so I guess it's fine.  
  
We settle in with slices, a can of beer each, a roll of kitchen paper within easy reach, and some sort of sports match at low volume on the telly.  
  
"They named her Mina." I tell him, giving a derisive snort. "No idea how they came up with that."

Greg frowns for a minute as he considers that, then his eyes widen. "Please tell me you didn't insult their baby's name."

I bristle. "Of course not." Then, "Why? I mean, besides the obvious?" The look on his face tells me I missed something.

"The way John's been since you got back, I'm shocked."

"What?"

"Mina, Sherlock. Short for Wilhelmina, the female name for William."  
  
A frisson runs through me. "Oh. OH."

Greg leans forward to clap me on the shoulder. "They named her for you, you prat!"  


**Author's Note:**

> We learn in TSOT that Sherlock's favourite breakfast involves ham and pineapple. So I don't care how unEnglish or unSherlock that combination sounds for his pizza, I'm going with it! :)


End file.
